Don't Go
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Doug's feeling low this Christmas. Can Brendan help cheer him up? One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Doug's feeling low this Christmas. Can Brendan help cheer him up?

A/N: For Elle and Jenny :)

Don't Go

Christmas time had never been a favourite of Doug's. When he had been at home with his parents in the States, things had been good, familiar. Since he had moved to England however it hadn't quite felt the same. This year in particular had its own reason to be undesirable. Doug was alone; the girls had gone to see their families, Riley had his own issues to deal with, Ethan was gone…

The overwhelming sadness and loneliness pulled at Doug every which way in the build up to Christmas. He had seen Brendan around the village; they hadn't seen each other in private for some time. Doug didn't know what this thing they had was. Brendan would come round, they would fuck, and sometimes Brendan would stay a while just to chat. Doug had wanted something entirely uncomplicated after Bex's death and yet everything with Brendan was anything but uncomplicated.

There were times, mostly in the afterglow, when Brendan would hold him so tenderly that Doug believed there was something more going on between them. But then Brendan would bristle and that would be the end of it. Doug didn't know why he was like that, but he could guess. Brendan had been burnt, that much was certain. Doug also knew that Brendan had most likely been the cause of it, to an extent. He knew firsthand how testy Brendan could get and for the most part he remained immune to his bad moods and shifts in temperament. Doug didn't have the patience for it, and he knew Brendan understood that and respected it.

Despite the fact he was alone this Christmas, Doug didn't have the willpower to tell Brendan. He didn't want to appear desperate or in any way in need of the man. He seemed to have his own problems to deal with, regardless. Doug mostly stayed out of his way. In fact, he stayed out of everyone's way. Christmas Eve arrived and Doug stayed at home, ignoring the festivities and generally feeling sorry for himself.

He stuck a film on, not really caring what it was. He must have fallen asleep on the sofa because he jolted awake to a rapping on the door. Thankfully he was still dressed except he must have looked a bit of a state. He got up slowly, rubbing at his eyes. The rapping persisted, more urgently now.

"Alright! I'm coming" Doug padded over to the door, opening it with a flourish. "Brendan" he said in some surprise.

Brendan strode in without introduction, closing the door behind him. "Douglas" he said in surprise, as though wondering what he was doing there in his own flat.

"I wasn't expecting you" Doug said, flattening his hair. "What's up?"

"What's…?" Brendan trailed off, frowning. "Why didn't ye tell me?"

Doug frowned, confused. "Tell you what?"

"What's been going on"

Doug shook his head. "Nothing's been going on"

Brendan glanced around the flat. "Why are ye on yer own?"

Doug hesitated. "The others are-"

"Gone" Brendan finished for him with a sigh.

"Oh" Doug said, cottoning on. "You figured out I'm alone this Christmas then?"

Brendan looked at him, exasperated. "Ye should have told me"

"Why?" Doug bit out. "Why would you care?"

"Ye don't think I care about ye?" Brendan asked incredulously. "What's the matter with ye?"

Doug blinked several times. "You do?"

Brendan clapped sarcastically. "I even ran out to Price Slice to bring yer this" Brendan held out a rather squashed turkey sandwich. Doug couldn't help laughing.

"A sandwich?"

"I figured ye wouldn't have anything festive for yer dinner" Brendan mumbled, uncomfortable. "Can't spend Christmas without turkey"

"Well no-"

"And where's yer tree?" Brendan walked around the flat, looking mildly horrified. "This won't do, Douglas"

"I haven't had time to-"

"There's always time for a tree" Brendan said very seriously. "Look, we'll go get one now" Brendan grabbed Doug's hand. "Come on"

Doug could only follow.

xxx

They returned sometime later with a Christmas tree and some cheap decorations.

"Ye get started on the lights" Brendan said, busying himself with some tinsel.

Doug, baffled but pleased, did as he was told. It was a strange experience, decorating his Christmas tree with Brendan Brady. When it was all finished it looked a little imperfect but gave Doug a warm glow of Christmas cheer he hadn't felt so far.

"It'll do" Brendan said, crossing his arms. Doug glanced at him, a small smile on his lips.

"Thanks for doing this, Brendan"

Brendan turned to him, his lips curling into a grin. "It's my pleasure"

Doug looked down a little awkwardly, holding onto some red tinsel that was left over. Brendan followed his gaze, his eyes lighting up.

Doug didn't know who reached for the other first but suddenly they were kissing and Brendan was holding him at the small of his back, pressing him against his own, lithe body. The kisses left Doug breathless and warm all over. The way Brendan held him was protective, as though some unknown force was willing him to keep Doug close and safe. Doug couldn't understand the sentiment; he was fine, wasn't he?

Brendan pushed him onto the sofa, the tinsel between his teeth. Doug smiled up at him, his lids half-closed. Brendan dangled the tinsel over Doug's bare stomach, eventually moving his own body on top of Doug's to tie the tinsel around his wrists. Leaning back to survey his work, Brendan gave Doug a dark grin before claiming his lips once more and wrapping his smaller body around his.

It wasn't long before Doug felt a familiar pressure between his legs. Brendan seemed to enjoy taking his time today, kissing and caressing Doug at every given opportunity. At one point Brendan's whispered endearments pulled them both up short. It wasn't even something obvious, just a simple "don't go". Doug didn't even know he had been planning to go anywhere but the strength and conviction behind Brendan's words caught him off guard for a moment and made him cling that little bit harder to Brendan's body, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.

The climax allowed Doug's body to melt completely into Brendan's. He felt as though he had been holding onto some unknown tension for some time and now it had dissipated. Brendan rolled off him, keeping a hold of him all the same.

"Ye alright?" Brendan asked softly, wiping at the corners of Doug's eyes.

"Course" Doug replied, his voice surprisingly hoarse. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Brendan shrugged, kissing the point below Doug's earlobe. His warm breath made Doug shudder a little.

"Hey, um…" Brendan began a little awkwardly, toying at the hem of Doug's jumper which had somehow found its way underneath their exposed bodies. "Ye wanna come round mine for Christmas dinner?"

Doug's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am" Brendan grunted. "I won't have ye- I want ye there" Brendan corrected himself.

"Will Cheryl mind?"

Brendan shrugged. "No bother, son. She won't mind"

"But won't she get suspicious?" Doug questioned. He didn't want to voice his doubt but he wouldn't abide Brendan getting funny with him if Cheryl asked the wrong questions.

"Jesus, Douglas. I don't care, alright? I want ye there"

Doug smiled a little to himself. "Sorry. Alright, I'll come"

Brendan's body visibly relaxed. "Good lad" he brought his lips to brush over the top of Doug's head.

Doug smiled, closing his eyes in contentment. Perhaps Christmas wasn't so bad this year after all.


End file.
